PROJECT SUMMARY, Core B: Viral Testing Core Genetically characterized rhesus macaques that are free of endemic viral pathogens have become the premier animal model for HIV/AIDS research, including studies on HIV pathogenesis, AIDS-related opportunistic infections, as well as the development of HIV treatments and vaccines. The establishment of specific pathogen-free (SPF) colonies also serves to protect animal caretakers from zoonotic diseases and improves overall animal health. However, the successful derivation and maintenance of SPF colonies is challenging and requires strict surveillance regimens over long periods of time. Therefore, the overall aim of the Viral Testing Core is to provide appropriate pathogen surveillance and implement state-of-the-art testing services, in order to maintain our SPF colonies free of disease. To do this, we will use proven virus screening algorithms combined with an expanding arsenal of screening assays. A central strategy to achieve this will be the implementation of a new multiplexed protein microarray assay platform for routine colony screening, which we have recently developed and validated at our center.